touhou_hisoutenfandomcom-20200213-history
Utsuho Reiuji
frame|right Introduction Utsuho Reiuji (also affectionately known as "Okuu") is a Hell Raven with the ability to manipulate nuclear fusion. In Subterranean Animism, She uses her powers for the fitting purpose of conquering the world, - or at least that was her plan until Reimu thwarted her schemes and put her in her place. Interestingly, Utsuho marks the first antagonist in the Touhou series to lack an ulterior motive of some sort, making her an actual villain (a Touhou Project first). According to soku's story and in-game dialogue, Utsuho is a tad on the stupid side - which is chilling, considering the kind of raw destructive power she has control over. Unlike a certain other black bird youkai in the roster, Utsuho has more in common with ranged-melee heavy hitters like Alice Margatroid and Iku Nagae. Utsuho suffers from having one of the worst movements and flight in the game. She is NOT strong both in the air and in close quarters, and can easily be beaten out by quicker players ranging from Youmu to even Yuyuko. This problem is further exacerbated by the fact that Okuu has no defensive options when she's pressured up close and must rely heavily on Bombs and Guard Hangekis to break out of serious pressure. A ton of patience and tenacity is required to utilize Utsuho effectively. Okuu has a great set of normal bullets for coverage and piercing, and her 5C is even capable of destroying Yukari's lasers. She can easilly clear the screen of enemy bullets with very little effort, often forcing the opponent to come in close if they wish to deal damage. Don't underestimate her speed, as her melee - quite effective despite an unusual range - will make quick work of overaggressive opponents if she has the proper spacing. Utsuho is best played alternating between a defensive and offensive manner as circumstances dictate - this stems from her powerful, ultra-dense shots and formidable melee, and her passive-aggressive combat style means she can switch up with few changes in pace in skilled hands. This makes it extremely difficult for enemies to close in, as they risk powerful bullets and an even more formidable bout of melee punch, and easily intimidates foes - especially unfamiliar ones - into making poor decisions while on the offensive. Even the most hard-edged player breaks out in a cold sweat at the prospect of her offensive punch, and exploiting this is the key to being a good Okuu player. Unique Features Moving with Okuu: *Utsuho's ground dash launches her forward significantly and cannot be canceled early. Keep this in mind, as Okuu can't quickly stop her dash and melee like other characters unless she goes directly into a dashing attack (66A, 66B, 66C). *Utsuho's back dash goes very far backwards, has startup invincibility and a lot of graze frames. Is an absolute lifesaver. Use this move if you are being pressure stringed midscreen to get some distance. It also isn't bad on wakeup, but keep in mind if you are in the corner its effectiveness is reduced almost to nothing. *Utsuho jumps and highjumps significantly higher than other characters, and she's also slower on the ascent/descent. *Her flight and airdashing behave almost the polar opposite of other characters: instead of tapping the 66/44 directions twice to quickly air dash a short burst forward, Utsuho pauses a moment before leaping across the screen. Tapping 6D/4D instead lets Utsuho move a shorter distance forward with shorter startup. However the rule of aerial attacks out of movement still applies, you will be able to get out a jumping attack faster after an airdash than with her fly. * Despite being allegedly slow and thus being vulnerable to being cornered, this is not quite as true as people claim. Her dashing 66C covers an enormous amount of ground, as does her default 214B. Her 214C makes a good retreat move, and making things a bit more interesting, both moves can be done in the air, and are hard to punish mid-flight. Do not exploit these moves too much (predictability leads to defeat), and you will find her mobility can be quite impressive. * One last thing to note: She's huge. Utsuho has the largest sprite in the game bar none, as well as the second-largest hitbox. This renders her somewhat more vulnerable against certain characters with superior mobility and options for dealing with you in-close (read: Cirno). Hisoutensoku 1.10 Changes *Utsuho is now overall faster. Appears to fall faster as with a majority of the cast. *6B travels faster and is bigger. To compensate it is less dense and travels slightly less than in 1.03. *6C charged seems to have more height at long range (?). *66B is now slightly faster. *66C no longer lifts as high and travels far less than before. *'Ground Melt' (236) has a delayed explosion to replace the original "fizz." Shakes the screen for fun. *'Hell Geyser' (alt 236) will now no longer stay on floor as it vanishes after used. Has a much later high jump cancel. *'Shooting Star' (214) the bullets juggles a little before moving, purely esthetic. *'Shooting Sun '(alt 22) ''is much more powerful, range covers up the entire y-axis of the map. Damage has increased sharply. *'Flare Up''' (623) is now much smaller than before. Leveling the skill though increases size and damage. *'Break Sun' (22C) now gains more bullets as the skill is leveled up. *'"Fixed Star"' (3) seems to be faster (?) and travels less far (?). Takes an 45° angle on bounce (downward if launched in air, upward on ground). *'"Subterranean Sun"' (4) will now pull the opponent towards the sun. *''Geothermal "Atomic Blaze Geyser" '(4) ''now does exactly 3.3k damage.' *'"Ten Evil Stars"' (4) now does about 4.9k damage. Still retains startup invulnerability. Normal Moves Bullet Moves Special Moves Alternate Skill Cards Spellcards Combos Note: In all places where 5AA 6A is used, 2A 6A is also possible for a lower damage variation. :Anywhere: ::*'5AA 6A 2C/6C' - 2828 damage :: Spirit Used: 1 ::*'5AA 6A 623B/C hjc8 j.8A' - 3184 damage :: Spirit Used: 1 :: Notes: If the enemy is fully cornered j.8A may miss or knock the opponent out of the corner. ::*'5AA/66A Alt 623B/C (Melting Shower Kick)' - 2656/2130 damage :: Spirit Used: 1 :: Notes: 100% Limit ::*'3A 2C' - 1858 damage :: Spirit Used: 1 ::*'Alt 236C (Hell Geyser) (non-CH) 5A 3A 2C' - 2474 damage :: Spirit Used: 2 :: Notes: 100% Limit :Midscreen only: ::*'5AA 6A 2C Alt 236C (Hell Geyser)' - 3221 damage :: Spirit Used: 2 :: Notes: All 10 hits of 2C are possible, but will limit knockdown with 5 hits. ::*'3A/(CH) Alt 236C (Hell Geyser) Alt 236C (Hell Geyser) 5A 3A' - 2392/2966 damage :: Spirit Used: 1/2 ::*'5AA 6A 6C 236C (Hell Geyser level 1) '- 3166 damage; 13 hits. :: Spirit Used: 2 :: Notes: Limits 100% :Near Corner only: ::*'5AA 6A 5C hjc9 j.8A' - 3519 damage :: Spirit Used: 1 ::*'f.5A Wallslam Alt 236C (Hell Geyser) 5A 3A' - 2153 damage :: Spirit Used: 1 :Near Corner to Corner: ::*'3A 2C 623B' - 2300 damage :: Spirit Used: 2 :: Notes: Knocks opponent out of the corner ~2-3 body lengths behind where the combo started ::*'3A (CH) j.A j.8A j.5C' - 2858 damage :: Spirit Used: 1 :: Notes: 100% Limit. Fairly strict timing on the j.A. Must be normal jumped into, because high jump puts Utsuho too high. ::*'5AA 6A 6C 236B (Hell Geyser level 1)' - 3221 damage; 14 hits. :: Spirit Used: 2 :: Notes: 100% Limit. Damage varies pending on how many hits you allow with 6C. :Corner only: ::*'5AA 6A 2C (hjc9 j.6A)/22B/623B/Alt 623B (Rocket Dive)' - 3140/3100/3190/3494 damage :: Spirit Used: 1/2/2/2 :: Notes: j.6A variation might result in opponent and Utsuho exchanging positions. 623B variation knocks opponent out of the corner ~2-3 body lengths behind where the combo started. ::*'5AA 3A 5C hj8 j.A j.8A' - 3365 damage :: Spirit Used: 1 :: Notes: Slightly further you can omit j.A for 3151 damage. ::*'3A 2C 22B/22C/(hjc9 j.5C)' - ~2250/2312-2452 damage :: Spirit Used: 2 :: Notes: 22B/C variation only works at very close range. j.5C variation is invalid at max range of 3A and damage is dependent on how early in the 2C you hjc. :Air: ::*'j.2A j.2C' - 2000-2250 damage :: Spirit Used: 1 :: Notes: Limit knockdown only occurs if j.2A hits twice, not once. ::*'(j.A j.6A)/j.8A 5C j.22B/C' - 2517/2296 damage :: Spirit Used: 2 :: Notes: Corner/Near Corner only. Causes 100% limit knockdown. Blockstrings and Traps While Utsuho users can rely on defensive playing to beat enemies at lower levels, her tactics can put her at a disadvantage when experienced players wise up and learn to bait and beat her maneuvers. Therefore, it's essential to know her blockstrings to keep pressure on opponents whenever Okuu is in front of the opponent at an advantage. Most pressure Okuu can do at close range has small gaps, which makes her highly vulnerable to strong and speedy graze attacks like Yukari or Yuyuko's 66C. Because Okuu has no solid melee moves that can be canceled after bullets (aside from her Melting Shower Kick and Rocket Dive, both horribly disadvantageous and punishable if blocked), she must instead use high low mixups to score a wrongblock on an opponent, which can be followed up by her bullet moves to make them airtight. For example, Utsuho does 5AA 6A 6C on Yukari. *If Yukari correctly blocks 6A, she will be able to 6DC graze attack and score a counterhit on Utsuho. Okuu will have no time to cancel her 6C and high jump out of the way before she is promptly smacked by a signpost. *If Yukari INCORRECTLY blocks 6A, the increased blockstun from wrongblocking will make the 6C beam by Utsuho airtight. Yukari will not be able to do her grazing signpost attack in between blocking 6A stomp and 6C beam and will be locked in blockstun.